Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 001
"Birth of Existence - Yuzuki Taiga!" is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the first chapter in the Birth of Existence Arc. Summary After arriving in a new town and transferring to a new school, Yuzuki Taiga somehow ends up in against the mysterious Black Knight! Featured Duel: Yuzuki Taiga vs. Black Knight Turn 1: Black Knight Black Knight Normal Summons "Black Knight of Dusk - Ruin" (4/1600/0). Black Knight Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuzuki Yuzuki Normal Summons "Chronos Light Blader" (4/1700/0). He then activates the effect of "Light Blader" as it was Normal Summoned, destroying Black Knight's Set card. As it was destroyed by a card effect, "Black Mirror's" effect activates, changing "Black Knight of Dusk - Ruin" to face-up Defense Position. "Light Blader" attacks and destroys "Ruin". During the End Phase, the second effect of "Black Mirror" activates, banishing itself and Special Summoning "Ruin" in Attack Position from Black Knight's Graveyard. Black Knight then activates the effect of "Ruin" as it was Special Summoned, discarding a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster to Special Summon 1 "Black Knight" monster from his Deck at the cost of not being able to Normal Summon during his next turn. Black Knight discards "Black Knight of Curses - Shade" to Special Summon "Black Knight of Savagery - Horror" (4/2200/100) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Black Knight Black Knight draws . He then activates the effect of "Black Knight of Curses - Shade" in his Graveyard, decreasing the Level of a "Black Knight" monster he controls by 2 in order to Special Summon it. He decreases the Level of "Horror" by 2 ("Horror" 4→2) and Special Summons "Shade" (2/500/0) in Attack Position. Black Knight tunes the Level 4 Tuner monster "Black Knight of Dusk - Ruin" with the 2 Level 2 monsters "Black Knight of Curses - Shade" and "Black Knight of Savagery - Horror" to Synchro Summon the Level 8 "Black Knight of Destruction - Absolute Ruin (8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Black Knight then activates the effect of "Absolute Ruin", banishing 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Warrior-Type monster from his Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Shade" from his Graveyard (Yuzuki: 4000→3000). Since the only monsters on his field and in his Graveyard are DARK Warrior-Type monsters, Black Knight can activate the effect of "Absolute Ruin" up to twice per turn. He banishes "Horror" from his Graveyard (Yuzuki: 3000→2000 LP). "Absolute Ruin" attacks and destroys "Light Blader" (Yuzuki: 2000→1200 LP). Turn 4: Yuzuki Yuzuki draws and Normal Summons "Chronos Magician Girl" (4/1300/900). He activates its effect; discarding a Spell Card to draw 1 card. He discards and draws "Rewrite Factor". He then activates the second effect of "Magician Girl", banishing a Spell Card and 1 TIME monster form his Graveyard in order to place "Magician Girl" into his Slider Zone. Yuzuki banishes "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Light Blader". As a monster was placed into his Slider Zone, Yuzuki Special Summons "Chronos Flash Gunner" (4/1400/1100) form his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Rewrite Factor". Once per turn, when a Phase is Rewritten, Yuzuki can target 1 monster his opponent controls and make that target's ATK and DEF 0. "Flash Gunner" attacks and is destroyed by "Absolute Ruin" (Yuzuki: 1200→100 LP). As his Battle Phase ends, Yuzuki activates the Slider Effect of "Magician Girl", discarding 1 card and giving up his next Draw Phase and Main Phase 2 in order to Rewrite his Main Phase 1 and Battle Phase. As his Main and Battle Phases were Rewritten, "Flash Gunner" return to his field and his Life Points return to their value before the Phase commenced (Yuzuki: 100→1200 LP). "Rewrite Factor" is unaffected by a Phase being Rewritten while on the field, so it remains on the field. After resolving the Rewrite, Yuzuki distorts the Level 4 Slider monster "Chronos Magician Girl" to Distortion Summon the Level 8 "Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon" (8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. As a Phase was Rewritten, Yuzuki activates the effect of "Rewrite Factor", targeting "Absolute Ruin" and making its ATK and DEF 0. Black Knight attempts to activate the effect of the banished "Black Knight of Savagery - Horror", as an effect was activated that targeted a face-up monster he controlled, shuffling it into the Deck to negate the effect and destroy it, however, as "Chronos Magician Girl" was used to Distortion Summon a TIME monster, Black Knight cannot activate monster effects for the rest of the turn. The effect of "Rewrite Factor" resolves ("Absolute Ruin" 2500/2000→0/0). As 2 or more Phases were Rewritten this turn, the effect of "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" activates, making its ATK become double its original ATK ("Chronos-Eyes Dragon" 2500→5000/2000). "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" attacks and destroys "Absolute Ruin" (Black Knight 4000→0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. * ''Rewrite Factor }} |traps = * ''Black Mirror }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Birth of Existence Arc